The May Queen's Memoir
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: This is a short story of Selene who is not your typical teenager. Read if you enjoy fantasy stories and were cats, bastets,shapeshifters, griffins, and much more.M for language, adult themes, and violence. Set more for older teens.
1. Chapter 1

The May Queens' Memoirs

=(^.^)= h.o.w.

My story is not an easy one to explain. For years my life was simple and almost boring. I lived a normal life as an average girl with the regular problems and usual worries of most teens. It was on my sixteenth birthday when things began to change.

It was said by my parents that I was born during the flowery month of May . The May Queen Festival had just started its celebration of the spring season on May 1st. They called me their little may queen on a daily basis, it got annoying .

My first name Selene, was said to be from a distant relative. My middle name of Marina was because of their love for the lake we live beside. I was soon to find out all of that was false.

As I blew out the last of my candles I felt a sharp prickly feeling on my neck. My head started to hurt and voices hurt my ears. I excused myself from friends and family to lay down. When I woke up I saw my mother standing in the doorway. The moon shown in through my bedroom window basking me in its glow. I felt better. My mother told me she needed to tell me some things. I sat up. She explained with tears in her eyes that what she was about to say was a very delicate matter. She looked worried and scared.

"Your father and I had been trying to start a family for years and couldn't." I listened not understanding where this was going. She went on " You were like an answer to our prayers." She had started to shake. "We were finally going to have a little girl!" "I got really tired that day and your father was at work." I can still recall how she started to gasp for air. I remember putting my hand on her shoulder. My mom had continued. "I miscarried all by myself !" I just fell over in pain and couldn't reach the phone." "Then it was over." She had said nervously. "Your father when he came home was devasted so he went out for a walk."

She had explained that my father had been the one who found me . Cirrus, our dog was the next to spot me that night in May." He said you were laying by the lake's edge cooing up to the full moon." she had explained. She went on about how I was completly naked except for a moon-stone necklace around my neck .

" We actually watched the papers and news for anyone that may have lost a child but none of my descriptions fit." she had said. I remember I put my hand on her shoulder and she just sat there rubbing her eyes. I remember feeling so confused, so utterly lost. Then I got mad. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" I had asked ,feeling betrayed .

"We worried perhaps we would lose you." I frowned. "Who could you lose me to?"I replied.  
"This is going to take a while!" she had exclaimed.

So to make an old story short.  
I am not a normal mortal. I have many names for what I am. I am part human and part werecat, bastet, shapeshifter. My abilities are scrying, and healing abilites through my moonstone, sentient thinking beyond human level, above normal strength and stamina. I am a apothecary and quite knowledgeable of herbs and potions. I am stongest during a full moon. I can call on any felines for aid.

I am also a star gazer and from them I gained my "lucky stars." It is said that some were-cats are from royalty. I found that my father was a moon god and fell in love with my mother a water goddess. It was forbidden that they were to two see one another. My father, at first glance fell in love with my mother Marina, Goddess of the Water. I glimpse the two lovers on full moon nights caressing one another in reflections ebbing on our lake. Her long hair flowing in the water around his pale white arms. She sings to me in a whisper above the water when I am lonely.

When I morph a tiny moon crescent appears on my forehead. My feet are polydactyl and my claws extra long. I am part nymph from a gift of my Aunt, a mayfly or aquatic nymph. She gave me this gift on my 17th birthday.

The water gives me strength. It is from the water that all living matter evolves. The moon controls our very tides and is our satellite reflecting the sun. Few can stare at the moon and not feel romance. The stars give me infinite wisdom, luck and the idea of love. I carry of pouch of stardust with me. It is said star crossed lovers are ill-fated but my parents have proven them wrong. I look to the stars for hope that I may one day find my mate. To look upon someone with "starry eyes" is meant for a reason.

Now you know how I began, now I will tell you of myself today.

When in human form I usually wear a maypop necklace and meadow beauties through my sunkissed braid. I prefer to be barefoot but if needed for travel , I will wear boots. I prefer when in human form and at school to wear long sleeved flowing shirts of blue and torquise with the blackest of jeans and black doc martin's . My hair is long and usually in a braid or twist. My eyes are hazel like the meadow's grass but change depending on my mood.

The woods and meadows are my home and I am most alive there at night. It was there my friend ,Otto the owl, told me my first lesson. Otto sees all, hears all. He warned me that my father moon has many that desire him and that my mother water is envied by many,some of them dark and evil.

=(^.^)= h.o.w.


	2. Chapter 2

Otto's warning stayed in my mind. At school I tried hard to concentrate. I made good grades and paid attention. I will graduate top of my class. I did not mind school but made very few friends. All of them were distant, my closest ones were all from the forest. They knew my secret. I secretly envied my peers walking hand in hand. I would watch them on the quad hugging and kissing. I could easily hear their whispers and it had made my heart ache. I wanted someone. I wanted to love and to be loved back. I wasn't sure I could ever be loved by a mortal. I was just too weird and frankly they seemed rather ordinary to me.

My human parents did their very best to make my life seem normal to the world of Queensbury NY. The only time they appeared nervous was during a full moon. My first total transformation was the night of my sixteenth birthday. After I had heard the news of my actual parents, I changed completley. My mother had stared in horror as my face and body contorted with anger . After it had passed she explained this was not the first time. She told me as an infant I would be moody. She said the first change was before I turned one year old. I had been fussy all night she had said. I was hungry and crying loudly. She had placed me in my crib to prepare my bottle . She said when she returned I was quiet and staring out the window at the moon. She said a silvery fuzz had covered my hands. She said she ran to call the doctor but my father had stopped her. My father knew more then what he had originally told my mother.

The house we lived in were his great grandparents. He grew up listening to the usual fables of the town and superstitions surrounding Queensbury. We live right outside of Oneida Corners and are surrounded by lakes and streams. It is a tourist town during winter and summer. The nearby Adirondack Park brings an influx of new money for camping, canoe and lodge rentals. In winter, the towns are filled for skiing,snowboarding and snowmobiles.

Our hamlet is mostly Native American and Whites. It is one of the few that the natives out number. It is said it was formed around ancient burial grounds of Native Americans. The tribe now is known as the Oneida or "latilutako'wa meaning "people of big trees and the Iroquois . They migrated here to the fruitful valley. The Indians believed in many spirits or "antunhe'tsla" some where spirit guides that a brave would see in a vision. They revered all things of nature and believed in a after life. The large rocks still remain today in our forest. My human father is Indian. He had once told me that this land is sacred. He said to "-lihutahk-" adopt the ways and to"-kwatshe " take care of the land. I thought he was just speaking as a eco friendly inhabitant.

He told us that as a child his father was a great hunter and fishermen in these woods. They wasted not a morsel . Every piece of fat and bone was used just as his ancestors had done. He said that was when he was told of the wolf, bear, hawk, turtle and other spirits. He didn't believe his fathers stories until they had hunted together.

He said his father , elder ,was given the spirit of the wolf "kwaho". "He said grandfather was a hunter and fisherman and my grandmother "-atanolu" was a medicine woman who cured the local ailments with plants and potions. Grandfather ended up opening up the first General Store in town. My father said I have the spirit of a cat "tako's" or leopard. The Black Panther is said to still roam the hills but the Cougar moved south to Florida to live in the warmth of the sun he had said.

He told my mother that the "lady of the lake" or "u-kwe' kanyatala'-ke" was my mother and "the man of the moon "wehni'.tali' " was my father. She said she thought he was drinking again. My father explained that one night in his canoe fishing he had stayed late to fish in the moonlight. He had caught something very big. It tugged and tugged and almost pulled him in. He fought with the great fish until his hands bled. He could almost see it rippling under the surface. That is when he said the lady had pushed his canoe over and freed all her fish. He said he saw her as he was climbing back in the boat. My mother said after that he never drank.

My parents were careful around me during a full moon. The older I got the more I sensed their nervousness. I would never hurt them! I love them! It got me thinking that perhaps I couldn't control my beast. I worried I might harm them. I needed to talk to Otto. He would know what to do . I also wanted to meet others like me. What if I was the only one? That made me sad. What if I was the last? I would never be able to find true love. No one marries a cat-girl!

I went to Otto and he he had puffed up ruffling his feathers. He had news. "I have seen another like you !" " His human name is Lazarus or Laz but his unearthly name is Montaigne de Leon or roughly known as Cougar." "I saw him here by the lake last night." Otto spun his head all around and continued in glee. "He explained that his parents had been killed when he was a very young. A dark panther known as Black Night son of Nimbus had wanted to marry his mother but she refused. When he found out they had bore a son he crept in the night and slayed them. A hiker found the baby near death. When he miraculously survived they called him Lazarus but he prefers Laz in human form." I had started to speak but Otto cut me off. "He wears a bloodstone around his neck with a Hawk feather. A gift from Red-tail "kalhaku'ha" who said his father had saved him from death. Laz sprouts wings and can fly. Some call him a griffin." or "ow/\.y'/\"meaning catbird ."

I was dumbstruck. I had thought I was the last of my kind !


	3. Chapter 3

I asked Otto to arrange a meeting with all the denizens of the wood or "kalhakulolu" I wanted to know more about the evil ones or "Nihasa." After that I sat by the lake's edge and waited for my mother to speak to me. She murmured like a brook at first but when I told her about the meeting she sounded like a raging tsunami or a" -hnekakal-" of fury. I argued that I needed to protect my woodland friends and I was no longer a child. She said she would speak to my father moon about it. She seemed worried. I looked into the edge and blurred images of my past swirled in the blue water. It was the first time I realized my mother gave me the gift of scrying. I looked deeper and could see my present life. I concentrated on the inner circle of rippling water and saw images of the wood creatures surrounding me then the vision was gone. My mother told me to be careful of what we speak . She said " that eyes and ears are everywhere." and "To watch for a black crow spying or a red sunset." She warned of goblins, trolls, and evil witches. She said she would begin to teach me of the darker things that dwell in the woods. She said she loved me and touched my face . It left a tear to roll down my cheek. She then faded into a turquoise swirl.

The next day I arrived early for the meeting of the forest dwellers. I prepared some tea to share with all my guests of dogwood and willow bark. I reached into my medicine bag handed down from my mortal family and gathered medicine pouches in leather chords. I put sage and sweet grass inside to keep the bad spirits away. These are my gifts for the leaders in the group. The mockingbird arrived to translate our forum. Otto introduced him as Moxley. His eyes seemed orange and alert as his head bobbed as if hearing voices in the distance.

" They have arrived." He said in my human tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

The first to arrive were the wolves. The pack consisted of one alpha male and female and ten others. The large leader was smokey black with gold amber eyes. Moxley introduced him as Obsidian. His mate was tan and white with almond shaped blue eyes lined in a deep black. Moxley introduced her as Tawney. The rest of the pack names were Sonnet,Red-Ear,Timber,Strayer,Lotus,Gamble,Kyrra,Dally, Curry and Swift. The pack stood behind them alert. They appeared to have just been on a hunt and were covered in dirt and debris. I decided to myself to nickname them the dirty dozen.

The bears rumbled in next. The largest stood with paws in the air. He seemed to be over 12 feet tall with arms extended he opened his huge mouth and let out a fierce growl. Moxley said "Hello. My name is Collosus and my mate is Kudo." His mate was smaller and appeared to be eating well. Her black fur was trimmed in a golden brown. The other three were a large male and two females. They seemed younger and less assertive. They remained on the forest edge.

Red Tail swooped in and grabbed a birds eye view and quietly shoved his feather back. All noticed his arrival and seemed to bow a quick sign of regard. Red tail scanned the forests edge with his quick eyes and spotted the next visitors hiding. Red Tail's panache aroused the observers and suddenly the forest came to life with swirls of movement. In the air, hidden in the brush, in the water creatures bounded, slithered, hovered , scampered and darted forming a circle. A tiny ladybug landed on my shoulder and folded her glossy red wings. A spotted salamander slid unto my foot and rested. I had never seen so many creatures and felt so much joy.

My pupils changed and I could see a aura surround us in bluish green. It felt electric and my hair stood on ends. I told them through Moxley that I was born here. I told them that this forest is my home. I told them about my parents and they all nodded in acknowledgment. I told them I knew of the things we do not speak. They all nodded slowly. I told them that the things we do not speak have killed and hurt many. I told them I am a healer and for those that are hurt to come to me. I told them I there for them as they are my family. They nodded and crept closer. I handed the leaders the amulets and placed them around their necks. I had to cut the twine and make smaller ones for the tiny creatures. Moxley told them it was for luck. Moxley ended the meeting by saying to me " They are pleased. "


	5. Chapter 5

After the meeting was over Otto said there was one who attended that did not speak. His head turned in a circle and stopped and stared at the edge of the clearing. There was a rustle of movement and then it was still. I waited to see who was there but Otto said "He is gone."  
"He, who? Who was it?" I asked "Laz." he replied.  
I walked behind the bush but it was abandoned leaving only a faint imprint of a paw in the soft ground.  
"Why didn't he join us Otto?" I asked "He is not used to being with others. Laz in his cat form is almost feral." "He is not trusting of others." "It is from his early trauma that he prefers to be alone."Otto replied with a head bob.  
"But we mean him no harm." I responded "Yes. But he does not believe that yet." Otto chided.  
"You have not lost like he has. It would be difficult for one to forget." Otto said solemnly.  
I nodded slowly in agreement and said. "Yes. You are right."  
I had hoped to meet this mystery man. I hoped secretly that I would get my wish and tightened my hands around my pouch of lucky star dust.  
Otto turned to me again. "This Serene has nothing to do with luck." "This is all about Fate." He said then made a clicking sound with his beak. His feathers ruffled.  
"You know more than you are telling me." I responded "I am Otto. I hear all, see all but I do not decide it all." He chanted back.  
"The Fates were here also." He whispered. "Destiny stayed the longest ."  
"The Fates?" I repeated.  
"Yes. They are the chosen immortals who were appointed to monitor, and guide our paths." The oldest is Death brother to Life, then there are Journey who is a watcher, Dream a watcher, Justice who works with the lessors called The Sins. They monitor actions and Justice proclaims his verdict to Life and Death who hands it then to GOD for the final word. There are many immortals who watch over us. Some call them Angels, Saints, Demons and Ogres." Otto explained.  
"I thought we decided our own fate." I said "We do have free-will." Otto agreed. But you see some actions are forced on us by others. They manipulate us, they deceive. The immortals keep score like invisible referee's hoping for their own outcome but ultimately handing the news to either GOD or the Devil. They are the two who will choose the final fate." Otto announced with a sharpness.  
"So the demons and ogres watch for evil?"  
"Yes." That is what they want to see.  
"They are part of the things in which we do not speak." I whispered.  
"They are most active when their actual names beckon them or during a harvest moon or eclipse." He said.  
"The have to be here." Otto nodded "The are part of the balance." He said.  
"They actually serve their purpose." "Where there is life there must be death . Where there is joy there must also be pain. Where there is good there is also evil. It has been that way since I was born."  
I listened intently. I had only my mortal readings of the Bible and my were-cat understanding of nature. I was a blended faith.  
"So it seems it is all just fine." It is all part of what is planned." I shrugged.  
"No." he said loudly.  
"Some want to disrupt the balance. They want to control it all. They want a takeover. They do not want to co-exist." He vowed. "  
"So what do we do?" I asked.  
Otto paused then said. "We wait."


	6. Chapter 6

Things started to seem a bit boring. Nothing new happened in the forest. I would go an talk to my mother but she only spoke in song. It made me sleepy. It made me dream more. I started to remember my dreams. Some I would dream of school. I was just sitting there idle as my classmates past me by. I was invisible to them. I think those were over my worrying about finals, graduation and the last thorn in my side, of Prom. My dreams were getting more vivid. I would dream I heard someone scratching at my window. In the dark I could only see two blue eyes glowing back. I always woke up covered in sweat and alone. I told my mother about the dreams but she would only sing back love songs. It made me mad. I tried to scry but everytime I began to see an image she would ripple the water and make the portal disappear. She sang that my dreams signify the full moon is near.

My mortal parents were badgering me about attending. I kept explaining I did not want to attend. I was deceitful. I secretly hope Lazarus would appear on our front porch with a corsage and a smile. Every day I would check the bush but his paw print had long faded. Otto said he was not around and to stop searching that he would only come on his terms. Otto said for me to quit collecting the fragrant wildflowers and berries to mix in a love potion. I had planned to make the mixture into a perfume. "How did you know?" I asked then before he could reply I rolled my eyes. "I know!I know! You see all hear all but do not decide all!" I said bitterly.  
Otto said "It is not wise to cheat and deceive. Your gift is to heal not for your benefit." he warned.  
I bowed my head in shame and nodded.  
"Yes. I have much to learn Otto."


	7. Chapter 7

I remembered my mother's song. It went

" dream my dear under moon and star

you may wish on a love afar

think of what things will be

wonder of what you cannot see

dream my dear dream under moon and star

love is strong it will not mar

I cannot tell you of your fate

It is up to you to decide your mate

You will feel him pulling you near

You will know whom you hold dear

dream my dear dream under moon and star

I will be here to hold your hand

I am here if you fall not stand

know in this I cannot intercede

you alone must learn your creed

make your choices wisely my dear

the full moon will soon be here.

dream my dear dream under moon and star


	8. Chapter 8

=(^.^)= h.o.w.

The last few days have been long. I am quick to anger and want to be alone. I didn't even go to listen to my mother in the forest. I walked and walked the lakes edge until my legs were sore. Then I decided to climb up to Eagles Bluff and sit. I looked down at our little town as the sun began to set. I spotted Red Tail soaring in the thermals but I looked away. I wiped a tear from my cheek. I shouldn't feel this way. I told myself as I hugged my knees tight against my chest. I hung my head down and let the tears fall. I was feeling sorry for myself. I was feeling worthless.

I felt as if I was nothing unless I had something, someone. I was ashamed at feeling so petty. I mocked people silently at school thinking they are just playing a game, that it was all just for show. I told myself it was pretend and they were not really in love. I realized then just much I wanted to be like them. How happy they seemed walking hand in hand whispering in each others ears. I was seething with envy. I was consumed in jealousy. I felt so utterly alone.

I knew I should just swallow it and deal. The problem was I had a creative imagination and images of Lazarus filled my head. I imagined him a million different faces, a million different scenes. We were my school mates. We were inseparable. They would stare in jealousy. I would smile and kiss him as we walked by. He would be my best friend and lover. He would be mine and I would be his.

I began to shiver and realized the sun had set and it was turning the sky into a shimmer of golds and pinks. I wiped my face and nose with my sleeve and stood . The rocks glistened with the last glimmer of sunlight catching my eyes.  
I looked down at my own silhouette and and sighed.  
=(^.^)= h.o.w.

By the time I reached the lake it was dark. The moon lit the path guiding my way home. Frogs began to sing and the insects talked. Fireflies danced flickering along my way. The front porch light was on. I hoped my mortal parents were not mad. I had barely talked to them for days.

I trudged up the stairs and entered the living room. My father sat by the window reading a book. I could smell my mmother's cooking simmering from the kitchen. My father pulled his glasses off and asked where I had been so late. I rolled my eyes and told him Eagle's Bluff and so what? He asked me to sit down. I shrugged and huffed then slumped in the old couch. He turned to me and said "I know you are not happy right now and believe it or not I know how you feel." I laughed and almost snorted. I folded my hands under my arms and stared. He paused and let out a sigh and continued. "Yes. I know how you feel. Your mother and I want you to know you can always talk to us about anything." He said softly.

I laughed again. "What do you know?" I stood up quickly. "How could you two possibly know how I feel?" I spat. "I'm not like you!" "I am not normal!" "I am a freak!" I ran upstairs and slammed my door and flew on my bed. I buried my face in my pillows and cried.

=(^.^)= h.o.w.

The next day at school was horrible. Everywhere I looked were the happy couples or the giggling silly girls and dumb strutting guys. They made me sick. I tried not to stare. I tried to pretend I could care less. They only whispered more as I walked by. My ears are extra sensitive and what they said made me angry.

While in the bathroom stall they said I was weird. They laughed harder and said I was a gypsy goth wannabe, that I was a skank, a whore, or maybe guy. They roared in laughter putting on their make up and bragging about themselves. I forced the rage not to rip through me. I felt my neck hairs prick. I felt my shoulder shake. I climbed onto the toilet seat so they would not see my boots and curled into a tight ball of rage.

As soon as they left I faced myself in the mirror. I hated what I saw. I hated them. I hated them all. I told myself that they didn't bother me knowing it was a lie. I shouted at the mirror " I will prove them all wrong!" I made my plan. I will go to Prom. I will make myself look like they do. I will make myself look even better. I will buy beautiful fabric and design my very own dress. I know just the shoes. I will even wear pale make up and style my hair. I will paint my nails and shine my lips. I will show them! I slammed the door open and got the same old stares.

I laughed and laughed all the way down the hall.

=(^.^)= h.o.w.

When I got home my parents were very quiet. I smiled and asked if I could go shopping tomorrow? They stared in bewilderment then agreed. I told them I might be a while as I was buying fabric, and shoes. Their eyes lit up but they did not pry. I added that I would also be making a hair

appointment and getting a manicure and then ordering my very own corsage. Their mouths dropped. "You are going to go to the Prom?" "Oh. I have to find my camera!" "Oh I am so happy." my mother chirped. "Who is the young man?"my father asked with an eyebrow raised. I giggled. "There isn't one, Dad. I am going by myself." They looked at each other and then back at me with that look of pity. "I am fine with it." "I didn't expect a boy to ask me." "I want to go alone!" I whistled all the way to my room.

The next day in school was the easiest I ever had. I aced all my finals and smiled the entire day. People stared at me. I guess I rarely smiled at school. By the bell ringing I grabbed my backpack and raced to the parking lot. I slowly got my old black Honda to sputter to life. I made it to our two light downtown and walked the shops. There was nothing. I went to the beauty salon to make an appointment but got stares at me long wispy hair sloppily tied in a twist. I walked out. I dragged my heels then finally gave up and drove home. My mother was waiting on the porch smiling. She said she had a surprise for me and that it was in my room. I rolled my eyes and slung my backpack on the couch and walked slowly up to my room.

On top of my comforter was a beautiful shimmering torqouise gown. It had sleeves that were flowing like water . The front had a v neck lined with tiny moonstones. It was shaped like a mermaid and it flared at the bottom. I lifted it in the light and the different fabrics in the sleeves revealed pale greens and silver.

I turned it around and the back had a slit so you could walk and more fabric of pale greens and silver flowing down its seam. I was speechless. I turned around and my mother was standing there smiling. "You like it? she asked. I nodded about ten times as I lost my speech. She giggled and told me she had the fabric and wanted something of hers and something of my real mom to be a part of this special day. I turned back quickly as I didn't want her to see my cry. Finally I swallowed hard and said "It's perfect mom!"

=(^.^)= h.o.w.

The next day at school was a piece of cake. Nothing bothered me. It was only a half day for seniors. We were allowed to leave at lunch to prepare for prom. I couldn't wait to show off my new dress and leave this school with a big impression. It was my final farewell to the drudgery. It was my end of the old and hello to the new. I had big plans.

I was accepted to NYU and would study hard. My main focus would be in medicine and pharmacology. I planned to intern back home and work in the local pharmacy. It was all that really interested me and I didn't want to be away from home. Otto told my that was a wise choice and helping others was good. He said he would fill me in when I came home on weekends.

By the time my Honda had sputtered and backfired into the driveway I dove out and threw my back pack on the couch and shouted I would be back soon. I was going down to the lake. I ran down the path and found Otto waiting for me on his usual stump. I was so excited about tonight and bragged about my dress. He ruffled his feathers in excitement. I sat by the waters edge and told my mother that it was beautiful. She whispered back in ebbs and rifts of harmony.

Slowly a portal formed and became still. I could see myself like a mirror. I looked closer into the center and saw myself in the dress and I was dancing with a tall black haired boy. His hair was glossy jet black and spiked in many directions. He was smiling at me and we had our heads swung back in laughter as he spun me around.

I crouched closer to see his face. My heart pounded. His face was angelic. His features reminded my of Adonis. His strong cheekbones, full lips and gentle eyes. One dark eyebrow was arched higher as he talked and laughed. I stared at the eyes. They twinkled back at me. They were mesmerizing. Then the vision swirled and vanished. "No wait !." I fanned the water but it was mother appeared laughing. "Did you see someone my dear?" she said in gentle lapping on the shore. "Yes, It was with Lazarus, the boy like me! We were dancing together!" She giggled. "You seem pleased." "Oh. Yes, mother. I have wanted to meet him for a long time" "I don't know what to do! What do I say? How do I act? Oh!What if he doesn't like me? What will I." My mother cut me off with a large splash and said. "My dear, just be yourself. That is all ."

Otto started to click his beak and twirl his head. He eyed the bush. I stood and looked at the bush and it moved. Otto clicked his beak again and ruffled his feathers. A boy stood up facing me in the distance. He was tall and dressed in a black t-shirt that hugged his lean and muscular frame. His arms were tan and you could see a bit of leg through a tear on the knee of worn jeans. His face was so beyond handsome. His cheek bones and strong jaw led my eyes straight to his fully shaped lips. They were kissable lips. They were wonderful lips.

I kept staring. I then noticed his face move. He must have realized my stare. His dimples spread as he slowly grinned. He took a step forward with his hiking boots. He arched one black brow and looked toward me. He cautiously walked not disturbing a single pebble. He walked in silence. He was stealthy like a cat. His walk was light with a bit of bounce. He extended his tan muscled arm out. "I'm Lazarus." "I hope I didn't startle you." My face turned red realizing he had heard my speech. I stuttered. "I, I, I'm Sss Serene." He smiled and shook my hand. His hands were warm but slightly rough. My palm began to sweat the moment he released his grip. I was freaking out.

=(^.^)= h.o.w.

I heard a loud swoosh and Otto dove over Lazarus' head. He swatted at the bird. Otto let out a squall and dove again with talons open. I was confused and yelling as he tore at his face. The squawks got louder and Lazarus started to growl. His was hurt and was bleeding now. His face started to change.

He swatted on Otto's next swoop whacking him forcefully into the brambles shrieking. I screamed in anger. My skin began to crawl. My bones ached and my head hurt. I was starting to change. Lazarus' face smiled in a evil grimace. He licked his lips. His handsome face now stretched and bulged. His hands popped and claws emerged from his shiny sinewy flesh. His clothes began to rip. He looked at me as if I was his next meal. My claws ripped through the ends of my fingers in a fiery pain. My skin felt as if lit by a blow torch. I clinched my sweating face and started to morph. My vision changed as I looked at Lazarus. His eyes furrowed together in wicked frown. His eyes held me there. I couldn't move. My heart started to race. I gulped and could feel my knees were shaking or was it the floor?

The forest started to rumble. It felt like a small quake. The trees swayed and bent. A cluster of forms emerged from the forest on my right and left. In the middle a large black panther crouched. It tilted its muzzle back and sniffed the wind. It opened its mighty fanged mouth and a deafening growl was forced into the air. Its large mouth then relaxed into a pant . It stood and paced back and forth watching Lazarus. The circle began a macabre chant. I recognized the word DEATH.

Suddenly the immortals appeared in a mist. They had their backs turned looking at the spectators. They glided toward a spectre with a black hood. He was with the ones in which we do not speak. The spectre lifted his gaze and a hollow skull glowed a fluorescent green. His mouth opened in a grotesque cry and a red mist flowed out. It sizzled and popped like embers. Justice pointed a bony finger at him . The apparition screamed a ghastly sound like a million crying tortured voices squealing in pain. I covered my ears. The wolves tilted their heads back and let out haunting howl. I got goosebumps.

Justice motioned with his finger for the spectre to step up. The spectre slowly glided out of the circle and hovered forward . The ones of whom we do not speak cackled, drooled and stomped their feet. They seemed anxious. The opened their hideous mouths and shrieked into the wind. It hurt my ears. When it ceased I heard Otto squawking in the brambles. It snapped me out of the trance.

I quickly dove in his direction. The thorns tore at my face and hands. Otto was shaking with his eyes closed. I scooped him up in my paw. He blinked then chirped to me. His wing was broken but I could mend it. I prepared to run into the forest when something huge shoved me on my face. I felt claws tearing at my flesh. I could hear Otto chirping frantically.

I felt hot breath on my neck and a sharp pain on my shoulder then suddenly it was gone. I rolled over and saw the two black cats struggling to pin the other down. Fangs were flashing as the sliced at each others weakest parts. Lazarus was aiming for the big cat's jugular but the cat swiped his face tearing his muzzle in fine shreds. I saw feathers flying in the air as Otto tried to fly away but he was too injured. I had to get him.

I had to get us out of there!

=(^.^)= h.o.w.

The horrible lashing sounds of flesh tearing and teeth snapping made me wince. I was halfway transformed but not skilled in fighting. The only reason I changed was in anger. Now I was afraid. I stayed in a crouch position with Otto behind me in the brambles. A gurgling growl rippled across he field. The black panther pinned Lazarus down and had his throat in a vise grip. Lazarus fought and clawed at the beast but he was losing strength. He yowled as the intense pressure slowly squeezed the life from him. I didn't know what to do. My first instinct was to run with Otto while we had the chance. My second instinct was to attack and save my new found were. My third was that it was almost over.

I could see under the cat human legs starting to form writhing and kicking. I screamed Nnoooo!" but it was too late. Human arms emerged trying to tear with human fingernails at the attackers face. The form slowly went limp. Lazarus released his lethal grip and lifted his stained mouth open in the air. Blood trickled down the folds around his jowl and dripped on the brown wet mud. He opened his stained mouth wide and tilted his back. He sounded a thunderous roar as he rocked his head from side to side with closed eyes.

I stared at disbelief at Lazarus slain under him. I wanted to cry but blinked in disbelief. It was not Lazarus! The victor sprouted wings of Hawk and grabbed the corpse. With his talons he scooped him up and carried him over the lake. The body sagged as arms and legs flapped in the wind. He released him with a large splash into the lake. The body did not sink. I ran with Otto in my arms to the lake edge. The circle pushed closer in silence. We all stood watching the body bob in the current. The griffin hovered making a figure eight pattern.

=(^.^)= h.o.w.

Suddenly a large black cloud rolled over the lake. It diffused the sun and things turned a steeley grey. "It is Nimbus!" I pointed and screamed.

The corpse began to bob up and down faster in the current. I thought I saw a hand move then a leg. The corpse suddenly sprang to life flailing. The cloud broke and a large ray filtered down like a stage light.

The cats mouth opened in horror spitting water and phlegm. A large red orb burst out and floated just above him. Its radials protruded heading upward to the cloud. The cloud crackled and sparks erupted sending lightening bolts down toward the cat. The two forces met in the middle trying to shove the other back.

Lazarus duck and dove around the pelting electricity. He hovered now at a safe distance watching the Sparks scatter and sizzle. It looked like fireworks in the churning in the sky.

I saw my mother's hands gently raise up the cats chest keeping him afloat. The red laser fire continued to pulse against the white light. The cat began to scream in horror.

Lazarus folded his wings into a suicide dive. He grabbed the struggling man and skimmed the water. The red orb grew in size. The cloud turned into a bolt of churning energy swirling now in a circle like a cyclone. It hit the orb with such force it almost hit the water. It hovered just above the surface flickering slower. It started to turn a light red. It was fading. The white light continued to force it down. It split into tiny red dots and quickly floated away over the bluff.

The cloaked specter appeared floating after it. Justice yelled "Stop!" and pointed at the Specter. The shadow demon turned his head twisting and hissed. Death approached nodding to Justice.

With a cold wind Death rose and spread his black cape. It swirled and and the flapping sounded like chains scraping the floor. He curled around the shrieking specter. A red burst exploded as we closed your eyes. The earth shook as we tried to keep our footing. When we looked up again they were gone. The sky was blue and the cloud was now a billowy stretching of cotton balls slowing moving over the water.

Justice approached and the circle as if on command the forest creatures vanished back into the woods. Otto, Lazarus, and myself were the only ones now standing on the shore. He reached into his flowing black robe and pulled out a large book. He opened it and a rainbow of glitter floated in the air.

I tried to see his face but it was too dark under the hood. I could only make out two eyes glowing like shimmers of ice. He ran his hand out across the page. A thousand different languages spoke out into the forest. He closed the book in a loud thud and vanished into a mist.

=(^.^)= h.o.w.


	9. Chapter 9

=(^.^)= h.o.w

I was overwhelmed. I was exhausted. I scratched my head and rubbed my eyes. My shoulder hurt when I moved. I heard rustling and saw Lazarus walk up clutching a backpack in his mouth. He laid it beside Night Shadow.

I blushed as I had not noticed until now that he was naked. I turned my back. I heard a voice shout out. "It's okay now." I turned and saw a dark haired man in khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. He was smiling and his eyes were emerald green. He shrugged and said "that's one bad part of shape-shifting .You ruin lots of clothes!" He shook my hand saying he was "Black Night."

We laughed together until we heard Lazarus approaching. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. His hand carried the backpack. "That's why I stashed extra clothes in the forest." He said pointing to the bag. The two men hugged and chatted while Otto explained to me what all had happened.

Otto said the shadow demon must have been sent by the Dark Queen" Widow". He said "she lives in the darker part of the forest devouring souls that get lost and are trapped in her invisible web of magic." "She is now said to have a large abdomen swollen from all her meals." "She cocoons many just to play with." She is pure evil. "

"He said she is greedy now and wanted the entire forest." "Destiny had to get proof of her treachery." "Widow must have cast a spell making Night Shadow her assassin." "If all else failed he would die or be blamed." "She would then replace him with another cat until no one was left to stand in her way."

I nodded and said "So Destiny knew already that Lazarus was destined to seek revenge. Death had already book-marked the entry. The outcome could have been that Lazarus killed Black Night. A right that he was given but failed to execute. Somehow he must have known the other cat was under a spell and spared his life."

Otto concluded "There are few who could control their rage enough to see clearly. Lazarus is wise for his years." He said in admiration.


	10. Chapter 10

=(^.^)= h.o.w.

My head hurt from thinking. I was getting confused. I asked Otto how evil could possibly be just. He clicked his beak and replied "Even evil is a true competitor." "There is no real gain when it is done underhandedly." "It is just un-sportsmanlike." "May the best man win ideal." "Evil does not see itself as evil." "Evil sees itself as the better team, Selene." I shook my head again and sat down on the forest floor.

Lazarus was hugging his new friend goodbye. I managed a wave and hung my head down between my legs. I almost fell asleep. I jumped when I felt a slight touch on my neck and back.  
"Are you alright?" "Are you hurt ?" Lazarus asked.

I stared up and saw his face. I was speechless again. His voice trailed off into a slight mumble. His brow furrowed and I heard "Serene, Serene, can you hear me." My eyes and ears adjusted and I smiled and said. "Oh. Yeah I'm fine. Sore, but nothing appears to be broken."

His dimples started to move and that beautiful smile spread across his cherubic face. I just sat there muddy, bloody, torn, and silent. He handed my his hand to help me up. The moment I touched his hand my palm got hot and sweaty. I quickly withdrew it and wiped it on my bloody jeans. I attempted to straighten my long black braid but it was a lost cause.

It was getting late and the sky was changing. Otto said Nimbus is showing her gratitude as a light rain sprinkled down. It formed a rainbow over the lake. Otto said Nimbus is now our ally. She is grateful for the sparing of her son. He added that it was a good thing to have as her storms can be most threatening. I stood and waved up into the sky. Lazarus looked on putting his hands in his pockets.

I checked on Otto's wing and decided I would carry him home for the night to rest. I faced Lazarus to say goodbye. We were now soaked from the rain. He would not look at me but seemed busy shifting pebbles under his boots.

I noticed his wounds were now only scratches. I pointed and said "How?" "You were badly hurt?" He smiled and said "that's the perks of being a griffin-were." "I will be sore for a couple of days but I heal fast." I started to shiver in the dampness. I slid Otto into my armpit. He slowly walked up and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"There's still time if you want to go." He whispered.  
"Yeah. I need to get home." I replied.  
"No, I was asking if you were still going to the prom" he said smiling.  
"I don't think so." I said weakly.  
He moved closer and his blue eyes look deep inside me.  
"I want to take you, Serene." 'I want to go with you." he said sincerely.  
I just stood there with my mouth open. His dimples danced as he laughed . "Just let me grab some clothes first."  
I slowly nodded in bewilderment.

He walked me all the way home. We talked the whole way laughing and talking. I told him I would mend Otto's wing and he seemed interested in what I had to say. The sky was now a soft gray. As we reached my front porch he turned to me smiling. "I'll be back to pick you in an hour if that is alright?"

I managed an "okay." and he ran full speed back into the woods. I just stood there petting Otto . I didn't move. I snapped out of it when my mother called out for me. I ran into the house and upstairs. I did not want them to see me.

I gently set Otto down and mended his wing. I jumped into a hot steamy shower. It stung my scratches and I let out a tiny scream. I examined myself and most of the wounds were on my back. I scrubbed and scrubbed. I began to sing my mothers song as I lathered my long hair with shampoo.

I jumped out and ran to my vanity and combed the tangles out of my hair. I toyed with a dozen hairstyles then settled on a simple style. I kept it straight with only two small pieces that I braided then swooped to the back and tied together with a clear rubber band. I grabbed a few wildflowers from my jar and placed in my hair. I dusted a bit of powder, applied some mascara and painted my lips a glossy pink.

I stared at myself in wonder. My cheeks were a soft pink with excitement. I was glowing and it wasn't the make-up. I think it was the longest time I had ever looked at myself in a mirror. I usually avoided them. I slipped on my turquoise dress and twirled around. Otto tilted his head and moved one wing in glee. I kissed him on his feathery head. A noise broke my dancing as I looked out my window.

A jeep was pulling up the driveway. "He's here!" "He's here!" I screamed. I ran to the top of the stairs.

"He's here!" "Who?" "What did you say?" was yelled back at me.

I looked down and I was still barefoot. I dove in the closet slinging shoes left and right. Otto managed to dodge a flip-flop as I found my pair of silver slides.

I heard voices now downstairs. My hands started to sweat. I ran to the mirror and took one last look. I attempted to pat down some loose hairs with my hand then shrugged. Otto waved his wing for good luck as I turned to meet my date downstairs.

=(^.^)= h.o.w.


	11. Chapter 11

As I turned to descend I heard Led Zepplin playing Stairway to Heaven. I paused and listened to the lyrics and smiled.

"In my thoughts I have seen Rings of smoke through the trees And the voices of those Who stand looking

Ooh, it makes me wonder

Ooh, it really makes me wonder

And it's whispered that soon If we all call the tune Then the piper will lead us to reason

And a new day will dawn For those who stand long And the forests will Echo with laughter

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, ooh, whoa, oh

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow Don't be alarmed now It's just a spring clean For the May queen

Yes, there are two paths you can go by But in the long run There's still time to change The road you're on

And it makes me wonder

Aw, uh, oh

Your head is humming and it won't go In case you don't know The piper's calling you to join him

Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow? And did you know Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?"

I gazed down below and could see three smiling faces. My heart thudded under my flowing dress. I could hardly believe it was real.

=(^.^)=


	12. Chapter 12

=(^.^)=h.o.w.

I descended the steps slowly. The last thing I wanted to do was fall. I slid by hand along the banister. My palms were sweating again. I could see my mother's face first smiling. Her eyes looked like she was holding back tears. My father's face was next. It was a look I had seen before. It was that look he would get when he would call my his little girl. He was smiling and turned his head for a moment saying there was something in his eye. Lazarus I saw last. He was dressed in a tight black suit with the sleeves rolled up showing off his tan arms. The button up shirt was black with tiny stripes of silver. He had a bandanna of black and white tucked in the lapel pocket. He looked amazing. His black trouser fell over his hiking boots . I noticed they were still caked in mud.

He noticed my stare. "sorry! " "I don't really own dress shoes." He said shrugging his shoulders. "No. No. I don't mind a bit really!" I called back. "I would go barefoot but my mom wouldn't let me." I shouted. We all laughed.

My mother ran screaming "let me get the camera." and a "where is it?" and a "How would I know" from my dad. After she had bumped into pieces of furniture and stumped her toe. Lazarus turned to face me and said. "May I?" he put out his hand with my corsage. I noticed his hand trembled. He gazed back up and whispered "You are beautiful Selene!" My mouth dropped as my dad coughed loudly and asked for us to move for a picture near the fireplace.

My mom fussed and rolled the camera around until she finally managed to take a few pictures. I doubted if any would turn out since she moved it too much. My father approached and changed his voice into a odd Darth Vaderish bass sound telling Lazarus that I was expected to be home no later that 1:00. He emphasized that he was entrusting Lazarus to maintain my welfare and alcohol was not permitted and added or anything else then arched a brow. I rolled my eyes and tugged on Lazarus to get out of there.

My parents followed us out and stood waving on the porch. I rolled down the jeep window and waved goodbye. I sat back and turned his radio back and forth trying to find a station then gave up. I told him about Otto and that I had mended his wing. We talked about earlier that day with Night Shadow and laughed until we realized we had arrived at the school.

The parking lot was filled with teens laughing and hugging. As he turned the jeep in I could feel my stomach knot and shoulders tense. Lazarus looked at me."Are you okay?" he asked. "Fine." I lied.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition. I turned to get out when he put his hand on my shoulder and said "wait." "I want to say something before we go in."

"I can tell you are tense, and I don't like crowds either." I fidgeted in the seat not sure where this was going.  
"I just want to tell you to be yourself."  
I laughed "That is what my mom always says!"

He laughed then said "What I mean is that humans are really not as bad as we make them out to be." He now rubbed his hand over the scratches still visible on his arms. "I mean compared to others." We burst out laughing together. He leaned closer and got serious. He was staring now right into my eyes. I could feel his breath on my face. The front window was now fogged up. "When you are yourself you may realize they really are not that different." His nose almost touched mine. "We all have insecurities deep down inside." I started to close my eyes. This was it. He was going to kiss me. I parted my lips slightly. "That's all." he said. "Let me get your door." he finished while I sat that looking like a dork.

The moment we got out people stared and whispered. I wanted to leave but Lazarus just smiled and walked forward. The gymnasium looked beautiful with streamers, balloons,and swirling lights of every color. I was overwhelmed again and had to take it all in. Lazarus reached for my hand. "You ready? he asked. "Yeah." I managed to reply.

We found a table over in the corner to sit. I watched the couples move in time with the music. They swayed like one being not two holding each other so tightly. I realized I was staring and turned to Lazarus. His head was tilted down with a serious stare. "Would you like to dance?" he said and his eyes reflecting tiny rainbows. "Uh. Yes. I will be right back then we can. Excuse me please." He stood and pulled out my chair as I bolted for the ladies room.

I tripped entering and heard giggles. I looked up and the "infamous Michelle's" were there. They were today's version of the "Heather's," the "90210's" the in of the "in crowd." The three turned holding lip glosses and brushes. They were tilting their head with smug look. I grabbed a stall door and slammed it shut. They whispered again. I cringed again feeling me skin growing hot. I waited to hear them gossip some more but it was silent.

I slowly pushed the door open and a Michelle was still there contorted against the wall her face seemed upset. "Are you okay?" I asked. "No." she screamed. "They just left me here!" "I can't get my stupid dress zipped up!" I asked her if I could help while telling her beautiful she looked in it. She smiled back and said "I'm Michelle." and I said "I'm Selene." She eyed me up and down and said "I really love that dress!" I couldn't believe she was talking to me. She finished putting on her make up and slid it in a tiny purse and snapped it shut. She turned and said "my friends really piss me off." I nodded. She laughed back and asked if I wanted to join her and her date at their table. I said "sure." We walked out together and Lazarus was watching us. Michelle pointed to where she would be and waved. I checked me feet for toilet paper, a pet peeve of mine then hurried to Lazarus who was now grinning at my heel's up toilet paper trail check.

I told him about Michelle and his dimples moved again. I stared at his lips in a dizzy trance. He said "lets go" and we went over to my new friend. She introduced us to her star quarter-back stud of a boyfriend the whole school knew as Dallas. He waved and shook Lazarus's hand and the two started talking about sports then about a after prom party. Michelle sat down complaining her shoes were killing her feet. I told her to go barefoot. She rolled her eyes and said "right!" I told her I prefer to be barefoot and slipped mine off and sat them beside the chair. She said "you are not going to go around barefoot?" I rolled my eyes back at her and smiled "Why not?" we laughed and laughed. The band started a slow song and Lazarus walked up to stop our giggles. "May I have this dance?"

I looked at Michelle who was grinning ear to ear and said "Of course!" and took his hand. He didn't seem to mind I was barefoot. He led me up to the dance floor and slowly embraced me. I looked up into his blue eyes and thought my heart would burst right out of my chest. He told me to step onto his feet so he would not squash them. I felt as if I were floating. He glided side to side just looking right at me. I made myself stare back daring myself to have the nerve.

He moved closer . His lips gently brushed mine. I closed my eyes and held my breath. He pushed closer and softly began to kiss me. His lips were soft and warm. My body started to tingle. I kissed him back with a hunger for more. My foot slipped off the mud still on top of his shoe and we adjusted. "Sorry" he said looking at his boots . I shrugged and said "a little mud never bothered me."

We laughed and danced some more. I placed my head against his chest and closed my eyes. The music seemed to fade away. I couldn't hear anything at all. I could only feel him against me. I knew it was the best moment of my life. I let out a deep breath and looked back up. Behind us I could see Michelle looked worried. She was walking all around the table looking for something. The song ended and we walked back to meet her.

"What's wrong?" I asked She frowned and said that Dallas was gone. Lazarus said he probably stepped out for a moment. She said she had looked everywhere and he would never just leave her and not say where he was going. I told her to sit down. She started to bite her fingernails. Lazarus's brow furrowed. He leaned his head back and sniffed the air. Michelle seemed on the brink of tears.

Lazarus turned and leaned close to us and whispered. "Michelle is there something you are not telling us?" Michelle looked worried. Lazarus said again to her "You can tell us Michelle." he grabbed my hand on the table. "Look at us, we have secrets too." he said. "I know." Michelle replied in a serious tone.

I had no idea why he was telling her about us until she sobbed. "Dallas is gifted. He is a dowser." I had no idea what a dowser is. She whispered he knows things. He can locate objects. Most are used for finding water, oil, he once helped find a missing person, and once exposed an employee stealing from his father's store, he has many abilities." I think he is trouble.

She shook uncontrollably. I patted her hand and said he was probably catching up with friends .That is when she said "I knew he wasn't like all the other boys", she whimpered "when he told me he cared for me," she sobbed. "I am telepathic." she leaned in and whispered. "Right now I cannot feel his thoughts at all." We stared at her wide-eyed.

I knew this would be a night I would never forget but now I was wondering if perhaps I had wished a little too hard.

I looked at Lazarus and he squeezed my hand. "Don't worry Michelle." "We will find him." he swore. I closed my gapping jaw and managed a "Yeah. We will. Don't worry!"as she cried over the table.

=(^.^)=h.o.w.  
stay tuned for the follow up story of Selene and Lazarus coming soon!  
Thanks,  
Heaven


End file.
